Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2 – drużynowy FPS, stworzony przez Valve Corporation. Jest on kontynuacją modyfikacji Team Fortress do gry Quake z 1996 roku i jej odświeżonej wersji z 1999. Gra została wydana w zestawie gier Valve o nazwie The Orange Box 10 października 2007 roku na Windows i Xbox 360. Wersja na PlayStation 3 została wydana 11 grudnia tego samego roku. 8 kwietnia 2008 Team Fortress 2 został wydany jako oddzielna gra. Premiera na platformy Linux i OS X miała miejsce 14 lutego 2013 roku. Gra dystrybuowana jest na platformie Steam. W Team Fortress 2, gracz dołącza do jednej z dwóch walczących drużyn, RED i BLU oraz wciela się w jedną z dziewięciu zróżnicowanych klas. Zapowiedziana w 1998 roku, gra miała początkowo realistyczny, wojenny wygląd i rozgrywkę, lecz zmieniła się w trakcie dziewięcioletniego procesu tworzenia jej. Ukończona gra ma kreskówko-podobną grafikę i działa na silniku Valve – Source. Team Fortress 2 zyskała wiele pozytywnych recenzji i ocen za przyjemną dla oka grafikę, rozgrywkę, humor i wykorzystanie klas w wieloosobowej grze. Valve wciąż wydaje nową zawartość, taką jak mapy, przedmioty, bronie czy tryby gry. 23 czerwca 2011 roku, gra przeszła na model free to play, wspierany przez mikrotransakcje. Rozgrywka Tak, jak poprzednicy, gra skupia się na dwóch przeciwnych drużynach – RED (Reliable Excavation & Demolition) i BLU (Builders League United). Gracze wcielają się w jedną z dziewięciu klas, które różnią się zestawami broni, metodą rozgrywki oraz zaletami i wadami. Gra została wydana z sześcioma oficjalnymi mapami, ale w aktualizacjach dodanych zostało kolejne 61 map. Podczas gry, w tle słychać komentarze Administratorki, która powiadamia graczy o ważnych wydarzeniach, typu przejęcie punktu przez drużynę lub przeciwnika. Limit graczy na konsolach wynosi 16 osób. Na PC, ograniczenie to zostało zwiększone do 32. Tryby gry Cele gry wyznaczone są przez przyjęty w danej rundzie tryb gry. * Przejmij flagę – celem obu drużyn jest odebranie "flagi" w postaci walizki z danymi z bazy przeciwników i dostarczenie jej do własnej bazy oraz powstrzymanie przeciwnej drużyny przed tym samym. Jeśli gracz upuści walizkę (poprzez śmierć lub naumyślne wyrzucenie jej), ta zniknie po jakimś czasie, jeśli nie zostanie podniesiona. Runda kończy się, kiedy jedna z drużyn przejmie flagę określoną ilość razu, lub po upływie wyznaczonego czasu (wtedy wygrywa ta, mająca więcej punktów za przejęcia). Innym wariantem trybu przejmij flagę jest przesyłka specjalna, która polega na dostarczeniu jednej walizki do konkretnego punktu. Kiedy gracz ją upuści, jedynie jego drużyna może ją podnieść. Ta walizka również znika po upływie czasu i wtedy może być znów zabrana przez którąkolwiek drużynę. * Punkt kontrolny – tryb, w którym każda z drużyn musi przejąć wyznaczony na mapie punkt, poprzez przebywanie na nim jednego lub kilku członków drużyny oraz bez obecności przeciwników przez jakiś okres czasu. Tryb ten ma kilka wariantów, które różnią się celami. Podstawowy punkt kontrolny polega na przejęciu wszystkich punktów, do których dostęp mają obie drużyny. W trybie atak/obrona, jedna z drużyn musi przejąć wszystkie wyznaczone punkty, a druga natomiast nie może do tego dopuścić. * Król wzgórza – celem obu drużyn jest przejęcie jednego punkty kontrolnego na mapie i utrzymanie go w kontroli przez wyznaczony okres czasu. * Ładunek – tryb, w którym jedna z drużyn musi poprowadzić wózek z bombą do punktu wyznaczonego na mapie, a druga ma za zadanie do tego nie dopuścić. Ładunek prowadzi się po drodze wyznaczonej przez tory, na których zostały oznaczone punkty kontrolne. Wózek porusza się jedynie, kiedy co najmniej jedna osoba z drużyny znajdzie się w zasięgu i nie będzie tam przeciwników. W trakcie pchania wózka, daje on pchającym zdrowie oraz amunicję. Jeśli w pobliżu ładunku nie znajdzie się żadna osoba z pchającej drużyny, zacznie się on cofać i zatrzyma się na ostatnim punkcie kontrolnym. Innym wariantem ładunku jest wyścig ładunków, w którym obie drużyny mają swój wózek i muszą doprowadzić go do wyznaczonego punktu, jednocześnie powstrzymując od tego drużynę przeciwną. * Arena – w tym trybie wyłączona jest możliwość odrodzenia się po śmierci. Drużyny walczą ze sobą na stosunkowo małym obszarze. Celem każdej z nich jest zabicie wszystkich przeciwników, lub przejście punktu, który zazwyczaj znajduje się na środku mapy i odblokowywany jest dopiero po jakimś czasie. * Tryb średniowieczny to specjalny tryb gry, który zmusza wszystkich graczy do używania jedynie broni do walki wręcz, lub typowej dla tytułowego okresu (np. łuk snajpera lub kusza medyka). Tryb ten jest zazwyczaj dostępny tylko na przeznaczonych do tego mapach z motywem średniowiecznym, ale można go także włączyć na serwerach dedykowanych. * Mann kontra maszyny (ang. Mann vs Machines, w skrócie MvM) – tryb kooperacji, w którym drużyna złożona z kilku (zazwyczaj sześciu) graczy staje naprzeciw robotom, kontrolowanym przez sztuczną inteligencję, które nadchodzą falami. Zadaniem graczy jest zniszczyć wszystkie roboty i nie dopuścić, by niesiona przez nich bomba dostała się do wyznaczonego punktu. Mogą oni ulepszać swoje bronie i statystyki postaci w specjalnych sklepach, za pieniądze wypadające po niszczeniu przeciwników. W grze występuje także ulepszony tryb, Mann Up, do którego dostęp mają tylko osoby, posiadające w ekwipunku specjalny bilet. W tym trybie, gracze stają przed wyzwaniem o zwiększonym trybie trudności. Mann Up podzielony jest na służby, a te natomiast na tury. Po każdej turze gracze mogą zdobyć różne przedmioty, w tym bronie, a po zaliczeniu całej służby, mają szansę na zdobycie broni z Australium lub kuriozatora, pozwalającego na zwiększenie jakości przedmiotu. Klasy i postacie W Team Fortress 2 występuje 9 różnorodnych postaci, które podzielone zostały na trzy grupy – atak, obronę i pomoc. Atak * Skaut to zarozumiały, szybko mówiący fan bejsbola i parkoura z Bostonu, który trenował, by być lepszym od swojego rodzeństwa. Jest szybką i zwrotną postacią, wyposażoną w dubeltówkę, pistolet i kij bejsbolowy. Potrafi wykonać podwójny skok i przejmuje punkty kontrolne oraz ładunki dwa razy szybciej od innych klas, ale ma przy tym najmniejszą ilość punktów zdrowia. * Żołnierz jest bardziej wytrzymały, ale wolniejszy. To przesadny patriota i żołnierz (mimo faktu, że nigdy nie był w wojsku), wyposażony w wyrzutnię pocisków, strzelbę i saperkę. Ma on możliwość wybijania się w powietrze na swoich rakietach. * Pyro to niestabilny psychicznie pyromaniak o nieznanej płci i pochodzeniu, w stroju ognioodpornym i masce gazowej, przekształcającej jego głos. Jest on wyposażony w miotacz płomieni, strzelbę (lub pistolet sygnałowy) oraz siekierę. Za pomocą swojej pierwszorzędnej broni, poza podpalaniem przeciwników, może odpychać nieprzyjaciół za pomocą strumienia sprężonego gazu lub gasić swoich przyjaciół. Obrona * Demoman to czarnoskóry, jednooki Szkot-alkoholik. Wyposażony jest w wyrzutnie granatów i bomb samoprzylepnych oraz szklaną butelkę. Może on zastawiać pułapki na nieprzyjaciół oraz wybijać się w powietrza za pomocą swoich materiałów wybuchowych. * Gruby to ogromny Rosjanin z ZSRR, uzależniony od siły i ciągłego ataku. Powolne poruszanie się nadrabia odpornością na otrzymywanie obrażeń i ogromną siłą ostrzału. Jest wyposażony w minigun (który nazywa "Saschą"), strzelbę lub kanapkę oraz własne pięści. * Inżynier to zrelaksowany kowboj z Teksasu. Może on budować i ulepszać konstrukcje, które pomagają członkom drużyny: wieżyczkę, która automatycznie atakuje przeciwników w zasięgu, zasobnik, zaopatrujący przyjaciół w punkty zdrowia i amunicję oraz teleporty, które mogą szybko przenosić innych z jednego miejsca w drugie. Wyposażony jest w strzelbę, pistolet oraz klucz, który służy mu do budowania i ulepszania konstrukcji. Pomoc * Medyk to niemiecki lekarz, ignorujący Przyrzeczenie Lekarskie. Wyposażony jest w karabin strzelający strzykawkami, piłę do kości oraz Medi Gun, który leczy członków drużyny i powoli ładuje ÜberCharge, który po aktywowaniu zapewnia leczącemu i leczonemu tymczasową nieśmiertelność. * Snajper to pogodny Nowo Zelandczyk. Wyposażony jest w karabin snajperski, który pozwala mu na zabójstwa za pomocą strzałów w głowę, karabin lub sikwondo (mocz w słoiku, który po rozbiciu na przeciwnikach, pozwala zadawać im obrażenia minikrytyczne) oraz kukri. * Szpieg pochodzi z Francji. Wyposażony jest w rewolwer, urządzenie pozwalające mu na bycie niewidzialnym przez krótki czas, ukryte w zegarku, narzędzie pozwalające mu na przebranie się za jednego z przeciwników (lub inną klasę z przyjaznej drużyny), saper dezaktywujący konstrukcje inżyniera oraz nóż motylkowy, za pomocą którego może natychmiastowo uśmiercić nieprzyjaciół za pomocą dźgnięcia w plecy. Produkcja Początki Team Fortress rozpoczął swoje istnienie jako darmowy mod do gry Quake. Produkcja gry Team Fortress 2 przeszła na silnik GoldSrc w 1998, gdy zespół produkcyjny Team Fortress Software, składający się z Robina Walkera i Johna Cooka, został najpierw zatrudniony na zlecenie, by być w końcu wykupionym przez Valve Corporation. W tym momencie zaproponowano, aby gra stała się osobnym produktem. Rozpoczęto prace nad prostym portem oryginalnej gry na silnik GoldSrc, który został wydany w 1999 jako darmowa modyfikacja Team Fortress Classic. Team Fortress Classic został napisany w całości w oparciu o publicznie dostępne SDK do gry Half-Life, jako przykład jego elastyczności skierowany do społeczności i przemysłu. Walker i Cook byli pod silnym wpływem trzymiesięcznego kontraktu z Valve i zaczęli pracować na pełny etat nad swoim projektem gry, który przeszedł gwałtowne zmiany w tym okresie. Team Fortress 2 miało być wojenną grą z hierarchią wojskową, włączając w to postać generała, z widokiem z lotu ptaka na teren działań, skokami spadochronowymi, komunikacją głosową i wieloma innymi pomysłami, innowacyjnymi w tamtym czasie.Team Fortress 2 na Wikipedii Wczesna produkcja Nowy projekt został pokazany publicznie na targach E3 1999, gdzie zdobył kilka nagród, w tym za najlepszą grę sieciową i najlepszę grę akcji. W tym czasie Team Fortress 2 otrzymało nowy podtytuł: Brotherhood of Arms, a rezultaty pracy Walkera i Cooka okazały się jasne. Pokazano między innymi nowe technologie: animację parametryczną, potrafiącą połączyć kilka animacji w jedną w celu uzyskania płynniejszego i żywszego ruchu postaci i technologię „multi-resolution mesh” Intela (technologia została wyparta przez zmniejszające się koszty pamięci operacyjnej – dzisiejsze gry wykorzystują technikę level of detail, która potrzebuje więcej pamięci, ale mniej obciąża procesor). Podczas pokazu nie podano żadnej daty wydania. W połowie 2000 Valve ogłosiło, że produkcja Team Fortress 2 została opóźniona po raz drugi. Opóźnienie tłumaczono przejściem na własny silnik, znany dzisiaj jako Source. Mniej więcej w tym czasie przestały napływać nowe informacje na temat gry i Team Fortress 2 weszło w stadium cichego rozwoju. Chociaż w 2003 krążyły pogłoski, że akcja Team Fortress 2 miałaby mieć miejsce w czasie pomiędzy Half-Life i Half-Life 2, do 13 lipca 2006 nie podano żadnej informacji o grze. Walker i Cook pracowali w tym czasie nad innymi projektami: Walker był głównym menadżerem produkcji Half-Life 2: Episode One, a Cook został programistą platformy Steam. Końcowy projekt Przed wydaniem gry Half-Life 2 w 2004 dyrektor marketingowy Doug Lombardi potwierdził, że Team Fortress 2 wciąż znajdowało się w tworzeniu i że więcej informacji zostanie podanych po wydaniu gry Half-Life 2. Żadnych informacji jednak nie udzielono ani wtedy, ani po podobnym ogłoszeniu ze strony Lombardiego we wczesnym wywiadzie dotyczącym Half-Life 2: Episode One. Przed wydaniem Episode Two Gabe Newell ponownie oświadczył, że informacje o Team Fortress 2 będą niedługo podane. Tym razem po miesiącu, podczas konferencji EA Summer Showcase w czerwcu 2006, zaprezentowano ponownie Team Fortress 2. W marcu 2007 Walker wyjawił, że Valve po cichu tworzyło „prawdopodobnie trzy, cztery różne gry” przed wyborem dla nich końcowego projektu. Z powodu długiego okresu tworzenia Team Fortress 2 było często wymieniane obok gry Duke Nukem Forever, innej długo oczekiwanej gry, która była przez wiele lat w produkcji i przeszła wiele zmian silników. Wydanie beta gry zawierało sześć map wieloosobowych, do trzech z nich dołączono komentarze twórców na temat projektu gry, poziomów, postaci oraz historię powstawania gry. Do przedstawienia świata gry i postaci Team Fortress 2 nie wykorzystuje realistycznego podejścia artystycznego znanego z innych gier Valve na silniku Source jak Half-Life 2, Day of Defeat: Source czy Counter-Strike: Source. Zamiast tego wykorzystuje stylizowane kreskówkowe podejście „bardzo inspirowane reklamami z początku XX wieku”. Efekt został uzyskany dzięki użyciu technologii renderingu i oświetlenia często wykorzystującej cieniowanie Phonga. Komentarz twórców umieszczony w grze mówi, że nie dało się w realistycznym świecie sensownie uzasadnić map i przedstawić postaci. Odejście od realistycznego podejścia na rzecz wykreowanego świata pozwoliło na ominięcie dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Gra wyszła na nowej wersji silnika Source – wykorzystanej również w Half-Life 2: Episode Two – w którym zakodowano nowe technologie dynamicznego oświetlenia, cieniowania i efektów cząsteczkowych. Team Fortress 2 jest również pierwszą grą, która implementuje nowe możliwości animacji twarzy silnika Source. Styl artystyczny był inspirowany pracami J. C. Leyendeckera, Deana Cornwella i Normana Rockwella. Ich charakterystyczny styl, wykorzystujący silne zarysy i cieniowanie w celu zwrócenia uwagi na określone szczegóły, został zastosowany do rozróżnienia modeli, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem łatwości rozpoznawania drużyny postaci, jej klasy oraz broni. Takie zarysy i animacje umożliwiają rozróżnienie postaci nawet z dużej odległości, a wykorzystana paleta kolorów przyciąga wzrok do trzymanej broni. Projekt map przesiąknięty jest „złym geniuszem”, ze stereotypowymi fortecami szpiegowskimi ukrytymi pod niebudzącymi podejrzeń budynkami, jak magazyny przemysłowe czy farmy, by bardziej uwiarygodnić ich wzajemne bliskie położenie. W bazach ukryte są superbronie, takie jak działa laserowe, głowice jądrowe czy wyrzutnie pocisków odrzutowych, odgrywające rolę celów drużyny przeciwnej. Pomiędzy bazami znajduje się przestrzeń neutralna. Mapy są uporządkowane i wystylizowane w taki sposób, by łatwiej było dostrzec przeciwnika. Impresjonistyczne podejście dotyczy również tekstur, które bazują na przefiltrowanych, poprawionych ręcznie zdjęciach, co dało grze jej wyraźny wygląd. Bazy zostały zaprojektowane w taki sposób, aby gracze od razu wiedzieli, gdzie się znajdują. Bazy drużyny RED korzystają z ciepłych kolorów, materiałów naturalnych i zaokrąglonych kształtów, a baza BLU wykorzystuje chłodne kolory, materiały przemysłowe i prostopadłe kształty. Wydanie i dalszy rozwój Podczas konferencji prasowej Electronic Arts w lipcu 2006 Valve ujawniło, że Team Fortress 2 będzie dostępny w sprzedaży jako część paczki The Orange Box. Zwiastun pokazany na konferencji ukazał nowy styl graficzny gry. Dyrektor Valve, Gabe Newell, powiedział, że celem firmy było stworzenie „najlepiej wyglądającej i najlepiej rozgrywającej się drużynowej gry wieloosobowej”. 17 września 2007 umożliwiono wzięcie udziału w publicznych beta-testach gry tym osobom, które nabyły The Orange Box w przedsprzedaży, aktywowały kupon Black Box dołączany do kart graficznych ATI HD 2900XT oraz członkom programu Valve Cyber Café. Była to publiczna beta do daty ostatecznego wydania gry. Gra wydana została 10 października 2007 jako część paczki The Orange Box na platformie Steam oraz w sklepach i była dostępna po sugerowanej cenie detalicznej. The Orange Box zawiera również Half-Life 2, Half-Life 2: Episode One, Half-Life 2: Episode Two i Portal. Dla osób, które zamówiły The Orange Box za pomocą platformy Steam przed 10 października, Valve zaoferowało zniżkę 10% i możliwość uczestnictwa w beta-testach. Od czasu wydania Team Fortress 2 Valve ciągle wypuszcza darmowe aktualizacje poprzez platformę Steam. Poza ciągłym wsparciem ze strony Valve, Team Fortress 2 jest również rozszerzane przez samych fanów, za pomocą narzędzi udostępnianych przez Valve. Firma przy większych aktualizacjach dołącza niektóre z najpopularniejszych map opracowanych przez społeczność. W styczniu 2010 Valve otworzyło stronę pozwalającą użytkownikom wysyłać stworzone przez nich materiały do gry, takie jak kapelusze, bronie czy awatary klas. Seria aktualizacji koncentruje się na poszczególnych klasach postaci, udostępniając im nowe bronie i możliwości, z zachowaniem zbalansowania rozgrywki. Wydano już aktualizacje dla klas Medyk, Pyro, Gruby, Skaut, Snajper, Szpieg, Żołnierz, Demoman i Inżynier, tym samym usprawniając każdą dostępną klasę w grze. Aby przyspieszyć zdobywanie broni i dodatkowych ubrań, niewielka liczba graczy zaczęła wykorzystywać zewnętrzne programy, które pozwalały na przebywanie na serwerach poza grą. W odpowiedzi Valve usunęło zdobyte w ten sposób przedmioty i nagrodziło niedostępną w inny sposób ozdobą osoby, które nie używały zewnętrznych programów. Wraz z aktualizacjami Valve udostępnia od czasu do czasu nowe tryby rozgrywki, z czego najnowszą jest King of the Hill, wydana wraz z aktualizacją z 13 sierpnia 2009. Później dodana została również możliwość gry z botami w trybie offline, jak i tryb treningu, w którym początkujący gracze mogą się zapoznać z podstawowymi elementami gry. Valve uruchomiło blog, aby informować graczy o nowościach powstających dla Team Fortress 2. Firma potwierdziła, że nowości opracowywane są również dla platformy Xbox 360, natomiast dla platformy PlayStation 3 zostały nazwane przez Valve „niepewnymi”. Mimo to, wersja na PlayStation 3 otrzymała aktualizację poprawiającą niektóre błędy znalezione w grze, od problemów graficznych do problemów z połączeniem. Ta aktualizacja była częścią poprawki wydanej dla wszystkich gier z The Orange Box. Aktualizacje na platformę PC i planowane do późniejszego wydania na X360 zawierają nowe oficjalne mapy, tryby gry, usprawnienia klas oraz nowe rodzaje broni (zdobywane podczas gry). Twórcy próbowali przekonać producenta konsoli Xbox 360, firmę Microsoft, aby aktualizacje dostępne na tę platformę były darmowe, lecz Microsoft się nie zgodził. Valve postanowiło zatem wydać jedną większą paczkę poprawek naraz, aby usprawiedliwić jej cenę. 10 czerwca 2010 Team Fortress 2 zostało wydane na platformę OS X. Gracze, którzy do 14 czerwca zagrali w Team Fortress 2 na komputerach Mac, dostali słuchawki Apple’a do noszenia przez postacie przez nich kierowane w grze. Od 5 maja 2011 gracze mogą zapisać nagranie z gry w postaci filmu. 24 czerwca 2011 gra przeszła na model free to play. 27 czerwca 2012 wyszła aktualizacja która zawiera nowy tryb rozgrywki: Special Delivery i film „Meet the Pyro”. Ponadto został wydany program do robienia filmów z Team Fortress 2. 15 sierpnia 2012 wraz z aktualizacją Mann vs. Machine dodano tryb rozgrywki o tej samej nazwie. Marketing W celu wypromowania gry, Valve wydaje serię reklam machinima nazwaną „Meet the Team”. Seria, stworzona na silniku gry z lekko poprawionymi modelami postaci, składa się z krótkich filmów o konkretnych postaciach, pokazujących ich osobowości i taktyki działania. Filmy te zazwyczaj są przeplatane scenami walki daną postacią. Pierwszy film, „Meet the Heavy”, został wydany na rozpoczęcie kampanii marketingowej gry w maju 2007 i przedstawia wywiad z Rosjaninem z obsesją na punkcie broni palnej. W sierpniu 2007 wydano „Meet the Soldier”, film o postaci Żołnierz dającej błędny wykład o Sun Zi dla kilku obciętych głów. Film o klasie Inżyniera został wydany podczas publicznych beta-testów we wrześniu 2007. Postać w filmie prowadzi spokojną rozmowę o swoich działkach strażniczych umieszczonych wokół pick-upa wypełnionego skradzionymi aktówkami, podczas gdy działka zabijają próbujących je odzyskać przeciwników. Postać Demoman to pierwsza postać zareklamowana po wydaniu gry w październiku 2007. Film został przygotowany w formie wywiadu, w którym Demoman opłakuje fakt, że jest „czarnym szkockim cyklopem”, zwracając tym samym uwagę na to, że jest wyjątkowy. Przed wydaniem aktualizacji dla Medyka w kwietniu 2008 Valve wydało film „Meet the Scout”, w którym Skaut walczy z Grubym o kanapkę. W czerwcu 2008 wydano „Meet the Sniper” w celu reklamy aktualizacji klasy Pyro. W filmie Snajper mówi o swoim życiu profesjonalnego zabójcy i kłóci się ze swoim ojcem na temat jego wyboru kariery. Wraz z aktualizacją dla klasy Grubego w sierpniu 2008 wydano wideo prezentujące kanapkę, nowy dodatek do arsenału klasy Grubego, w którym zaprezentowane walkę Grubego z Żołnierzem i Skautem z punktu widzenia kanapki. Kolejne wideo, „Meet the Spy”, które wyciekło do serwisu YouTube w maju 2009 podczas promowania aktualizacji dla klas Snajper i Szpieg, przedstawia infiltrację bazy drużyny BLU przez Szpiega drużyny RED. Robin Walker żartował później, pisząc na blogu Team Fortress 2, że wyciek był zaplanowany. Podczas „Meet the Medic” Gruby jest leczony przez Medyka. Po udanej operacji walczy z przeciwnikami. W „Meet the Pyro” gracz widzi świat gry oczami Pyro, który przez swoją maskę widzi alternatywną rzeczywistość złożoną ze słodyczy. Przy każdej większej aktualizacji Valve umożliwiało darmową grę w Team Fortress 2 w weekendy po wydaniu aktualizacji. Materiał do filmów „Meet the Team” został zaczerpnięty z przesłuchań aktorów użyczających głosów odpowiednim klasom. Skrypt filmu „Meet the Heavy” jest prawie dosłowną kopią skryptu użytego w grze dla Grubego. Nowsze filmy, jak na przykład „Meet the Sniper”, korzystają z bardziej twórczego materiału. Filmy z tej serii były wykorzystywane przez Valve do poprawy technologii użytej w grze, głównie animacji twarzy oraz jako źródło nowych elementów rozgrywki, jak „Kanapka” Grubego czy „Sikwondo” Snajpera. W czasie niektórych aktualizacji, Valve zaczęło rozszerzać fabułę Team Fortress 2. W sierpniu 2009 Valve zaprosiło amerykańskiego pisarza komiksów, Michaela Avona Oeminga, w celu nauki Valve „o tym, co to znaczy „mieć charakter”, jak tworzyć postacie w komiksowym formacie i jak opowiadać fabułę”. „Loose Canon”, komiks powiązany z aktualizacją Inżyniera, przedstawia historię konfliktu firm RED i BLU jako rezultat ostatniej woli i testamentu Zepheniaha Manna z 1890, zmuszający jego dwóch kłótliwych synów Blutarcha i Redmonda do rywalizacji o kontrolę nad ziemią Zepheniaha. Obydwaj jednak znaleźli sposób na pozostanie długowiecznym po dziś dzień i czekają, aż jeden przeżyje drugiego i wysyłają własne siły celem próby zdobycia terenu ich ojca. Ten i inne komiksy przedstawiają historię stojącą za konfliktem RED i BLU, pokazując też inne postacie drugiego planu, jak Saxton Hale, prezesa Mann Co., firmy zaopatrującej w bronie obydwie strony i będącej zapisanej w spadku jednemu z przodków Hale’a przez Zepheniaha, oraz Administratorkę, która podsyca i czuwa nad konfliktem. Od czasu wprowadzenia systemu dodatkowych przedmiotów, Team Fortress 2 było wykorzystywane w marketingu innych gier. Podczas wydania Left 4 Dead 2 w listopadzie 2009, Valve udostępniło beret jednej z postaci tej gry jako przedmiot w Team Fortress 2 dla osób, które zamówiły Left 4 Dead 2 przed premierą. W kwietniu 2010 jako część reklamy gry przygodowej Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse firmy Telltale Games, gracze, którzy zakupili The Devil’s Playhouse na platformie Steam w ciągu tygodnia od jej wydania dostali bronie tytułowych bohaterów i unikatowy kapelusz do wykorzystania w Team Fortress 2. W czerwcu 2010, w celu promocji wydania Team Fortress 2 na platformę OS X, Valve wydało wirtualne słuchawki Apple’a do użycia w grze dla każdego, kto zagrał grę na platformie Mac przed 14 czerwca 2010. Recenzje i oceny Team Fortress 2 spotkało się z pozytywną reakcją krytyków, zdobywając 92% w serwisach Metacritic i Game Rankings. Wielu recenzentów chwaliło kreskówkową grafikę, będącą jej rezultatem lekką rozgrywkę i wykorzystanie postaci o pełnych osobowościach, o czym PC Gamer UK napisał: „do teraz gry wieloosobowe po prostu tego nie miały”. Podobnie zostały przyjęte tryby gry, które GamePro opisał jako zorientowane na „czystą zabawę”, a inni recenzenci chwalili Valve za mapę „Hydro” i jej próbę stworzenia trybu gry różnicującego każdą walkę. Chwalono również projekt poziomów, zbalansowanie gry i wspieranie pracy zespołowej. Team Fortress 2 zdobyło kilka nagród, zarówno jako osobna gra za rozgrywkę wieloosobową, styl graficzny oraz wiele nagród „gry roku” jako część The Orange Box. Chociaż Team Fortress 2 zostało przyjęte bardzo pozytywnie, usunięcie granatów dostępnych w poprzednich odsłonach serii spotkało się ze zróżnicowanymi opiniami wśród krytyków. Recenzent IGN wyraził niezadowolenie z tego powodu, podczas gdy redaktor PC Gamer UK napisał: „granaty zostały całkowicie usunięte, dzięki Bogu”. Dalsza krytyka dotyczyła pomniejszych kwestii, takich jak brak dodatkowej zawartości (np. botów) (Valve dodało boty w późniejszej aktualizacji), problemów z odnalezieniem się na mapie z powodu braku minimapy oraz zbytniej pasywności i powtarzalności rozgrywki Medykiem. Team Fortress 2 zdobyło następujące oceny: * 1UP.com – A * Eurogamer – 9/10 * Gry-Online – 8,5/10 * GameSpot – 8,5/10 * GameSpy – 5/5 gwiazdek * IGN – 8,9/10 * „PC Gamer UK” – 94% * GameDaily – 9/10 Wymagania sprzętowe Minimalne *System operacyjny: Windows® 7 (32/64-bit)/Vista/XP *Procesor: 1.7 GHz lub lepszy *Pamięć: 512 MB RAM *DirectX: 8.1 *Miejsce na dysku: 15 GBStrona Team Fortress 2 w sklepie Steam Rekomendowane *System operacyjny: Windows® 7 (32/64-bit) *Procesor: Pentium 4 (3.0GHz lub lepszy) *Pamięć: 1 GB RAM *DirectX: 9.0c *Miejsce na dysku: 15 GB Przypisy Kategoria:Gry Valve Kategoria:Seria Team Fortress Kategoria:Gry na PC Kategoria:Gry na platformę Mac OS Kategoria:Gry na platformę Linux Kategoria:Gry na platformę PlayStation 3 Kategoria:Gry na platformę Xbox 360 Kategoria:Gry akcji Kategoria:Gry FPS Kategoria:Gry Free to play Kategoria:Gry z 2007 roku